


Le Maison

by Shineey_Star



Series: Perdu Verse [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M, Party, Romance, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shineey_Star/pseuds/Shineey_Star
Summary: “So,” Elise busted into his room startling the knight. Silas looked up rapidly, nearly knocking over the inkwell next to him. He fumbled and steadied it before it ruined his letter.“Princess!” Silas exclaimed with fond exasperation. “You can’t keep busting into my room like that! What if I was—”Elise waved him off with one hand still behind her back, “Pah, you’re fine! You’re fine! I would know!”





	Le Maison

“ _So_ ,” Elise busted into his room startling the knight. Silas looked up rapidly, nearly knocking over the inkwell next to him. He fumbled and steadied it before it ruined his letter.

“Princess!” Silas exclaimed with fond exasperation. “You can’t keep busting into my room like that! What if I was—”

Elise waved him off with one hand still behind her back, “Pah, you’re fine! You’re fine! I would know!” 

She winked and Silas didn’t understand why. His face flushed and glanced away slightly as he tried to recollect himself. Ever since he was invited to stay in the castle by the request of Xander, Elise had made herself rather comfortable with his presence constantly busting into his room and dragging him about. Whether it be to go explore the market—or her favorite jewelry stops. The princess, however, never bought anything. She looked and looked and made him try on things, necklaces, and rings, and bracelets, nothing he was ever interested in, but if it appeased the princess, he’d do it. 

“So then,” Silas smiled. “Where are we going today?”

“What are you writing?” Elise asked instead. 

Silas looked back at the letter that she bounded to. She was practically skipping.

“A letter to Corrin—what are you so happy about?” The knight asked watching her bounce with excitement.

“That’s nice. It can wait though,” Elise beamed. “How is big brother? Is he still in Valla? Or is he back in Hoshido? Tell him to come visit soon!”

“I—alright, alright,” he nodded but eyed her with skepticism. “Elise, can you please tell me why you’re so excited? You’re making me anxious.”

Elise giggled, “Silas, happy birthday!” He hadn’t even noticed her hands behind her back, but she presented him with a flower crown. “This isn’t your real present, that comes later. I wanted to get you something now. I went out really, _really_ early to pick these flowers for you and make this crown.”

“Oh,” Silas gasped. The date slipped by him. Being appointed as lead knight made him busy, and constantly focused on training the castle guard. “It is? Thank you, Elise.” He bent his head down for her to place it on his head. Her smile grew even wider. “What? Does it look weird?”

“You called me Elise,” the princess exclaimed. “You don’t do that very often. I like it.”

Silas flushed, “Sorry. It slipped out—”

“Did you not hear me? I said I like it,” Elise shook her head. “Plus, it’s your birthday! And you forgot it and we can’t have that!”

“I’ve just been busy—”

“Your birthday~” Elise sang ecstatically. 

The knight laughed, “Why are you more excited than I am?”

She tugged his hand pulling him up. Silas stumbled out of his chair startled. When Silas gained his footing, he was already out in the hall, his letter forgotten. He followed behind the overly excited princess. It was still early in the day, but his plan was already thrown out the window. He presumed that he wasn’t going to be tending to any of his duties with the castle guard. Elise led him to a room that he wasn’t really familiar with. Two figures stood in the room as if they were waiting for him. He recognized them to be the castle seamstress and tailor. 

“Ah, Lord Silas, we’ve been waiting for you,” the seamstress smiled with her golden rimmed spectacles hanging lowly on her nose held loosely by a chain. Her hair was wild, but her clothes were perfectly pressed. An odd contrast, but he supposed her clothes were more important to her than her hair. 

“Really?” Silas muttered. “My apologies, I wasn’t aware I was in need of fitting.” He glanced at Elise frowning. “No one told me I would need it for anything.” Elise shrugged feigning ignorance, but her mischievous expression gave her away. “Do you know what this is for?” Silas walked towards them. 

The seamstress shrugged beginning to disrobe Silas. He released an undignified yelp at the sudden action, wholly unprepared for _her_ to undress him and fully prepared for them to tell him what to remove. He blushed furiously as the tailor remained silent beginning to work. He would’ve have dressed differently—fewer layers if he knew that this was going to be part of his day. Elise went into a full-on giggle fit as she skittered out of the room. He’ll have to get her back later. 

Silas groaned. This was the worst. 

Fitting took way too long. He wasn’t sure what they were preparing him for. But they didn’t release him when they were done getting his measurements like he thought they would. Instead, the seamstress had him remain there as she continued to piece together certain parts of his outfit that he didn’t even know he was being given. It was very… elegant. A lot fancier than most of the clothes he had ever owned. The outfit _felt_ rich. The material was a fine cotton evidently imported because he knew no place in Nohr to be able to grow this delicate plant. The soil wasn’t healthy enough and the climate of Nohr was much too harsh. Touching struck fear in Silas’s heart, it was too expensive and ruining would be really embarrassing. The gold intricate details she was currently embroidering into the outfit seemed too much for Silas. The design was based on a detailed feather design. Silas had picked it out because it was the only thing that didn’t seem too… gaudy, too pronounced. He was used to simple things, especially being part of the castle guard, there was no need for something so nice. 

She glanced up at him over her glasses, “You’re very nervous.”

Silas laughed through a tight throat, “Yes, well, I’m not quite used to this. I don’t want to mess anything up. It’s been a long time since I’ve been fitted for anything.”

“How long?”

“Ah, maybe ten years. Being part of the castle guard means you're usually guarding at events not participating in them.”

She nodded briefly before she spoke, “Are you nervous about the fitting or whatever you are wearing this for?”

“Both,” Silas confessed. “Mainly the latter.”

She hummed focusing her gaze intently on the clothing, “Well, to be frank, I honestly don’t know what this is for, but it’s detailed work that I don’t usually have to do unless it’s for a big event.”

That didn’t make Silas feel any better.

“Maybe the event is a lead up to a proposal.”

“Whose?” Silas asked wide-eyed.

“Yours?” She said it casually, but Silas nearly ran out of the room at that moment. The older woman laughed at his reaction, a soft, low rumble. “I’m joking, I don’t know. Maybe one of our royal siblings finally found someone. Maybe it’s just a random ball. Who knows these days? Now that we’re at peace more or less, really it’s the time to celebrate.”

“I suppose,” Silas was still trying to recover from her earlier comment. “I don’t think marriage is in my future anytime soon.”

“No?”

Silas sighed and looked at the clothing, “No, I don’t think so.”

“Who knows what the prince has in store.”

“Honestly, I just live here now. I didn’t intend on moving in, but I was requested by the prince, so…”

There was a twinkle in her eyes as if she knew something. Silas didn’t like that look. He had seen it in Camilla’s for far too long. Even Laslow, before he vanished along with Odin and Severa, had that same glint in his eyes. He hated it. It was embarrassing. 

“Put this on,” she said after a moment. “I want to see how it looks on you.”

“Okay.”

Silas moved behind the curtain and began changing into his new garments. It was a delicate and cumbersome procedure. One, he didn’t want to ruin any of her craftmanship, the embroidery was beautiful as it wrapped up from around the white at the middle of his chest to his collar where it transitioned to blue. The two colors, white and a dark, nearly black blue separated by the gold. Some small details on the side of his cuffs. Silas would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised by how much white was in his outfit. If it wasn’t for all the dark blue he would have thought this was a Hoshidan outfit. Nohrian culture wasn’t very known for its light clothing. Elise’s two retainers and Charlotte were exceptions.

“This is very…”

“Hm? Come out, let me see,” she said through the curtain. Silas adjusted it a little, the collar a tad snug, but otherwise, the outfit was fitted to him perfectly. He walked out. Her eyes were practically glowing when he appeared, “Oh, that’s very nice. Very handsome. What were you saying?” she began to adjust the clothing a little.

“Regal… rich…way above my paygrade...”

She looked up at him over her glasses with a teasing smirk. “Hm… Well, the details were given to us by Lady Camilla and Lady Elise,” the seamstress explained. “Though, Lord Xander did fill in certain details apparently, courtesy of the two princesses. He chose the color palette, though I’m not sure even he knew what they were planning.”

So even Xander was left in the dark? That’s ominous. 

“You look stunning though. These boots will go perfectly with that outfit,” she hands him a pair of boots. Silas put them on. “ _Perfect_.” She purred. Silas laughed a little at her excitement. “The white and dark blue threw me off a bit. In certain lighting, it’ll look black, but it’s most definitely blue. This brings out your eyes.”

“I, uh, thank you, ma’am.”

“Hmm,” she hummed again. “White center with blue. Intricate gold embroidery that not only has a wonderful design but also helps contrast the two colors to make them pop… I must say, the princesses and the crown prince have great tastes in fashion.” Again, she reached into the chest behind her, “Take this.”

It was a comb.

“Ah, you’re not going to be able to do anything to my hair,” Silas shook his head. “It’s just… like this.”

“Unruly?” she asked unimpressed.

“Yes.”

The seamstress huffed annoyed. She didn’t push, though. “I want to make some final touches to it, but it’ll be sent up to your room soon.”

“Ah, thank you,” Silas moved behind the curtain to return to his normal clothes. 

When he was finished, Silas gingerly handed the clothes back to her. She took it with a nod and waved. Silas waved back and left the room. Just outside the door was Elise smiling brightly.

“What are you doing here?” Silas asked. “Have you been waiting out here long?”

Elise shook her head, “I’ve checked back every hour or so. It won’t be long now. How’d it go? I wish I got to see it.”

“Yeah, well,” Silas shrugged. “Payback for keeping me in the dark. What’s happening?”

“Nope, can’t tell!” Elise replied. Silas groaned. Of course not.

“Then what’s next?” he asked. “I thought this was _my_ birthday. Shouldn’t I get to decide where we go?”

“Nope!”

That was shot down quickly.

“Why not?”

“You would work and that’s no fun.”

Not true. He pouted but didn’t say anything return. There was no use in arguing with the princess over how he would spend his birthday. If she wants to lead this endeavor, then fine, he wouldn’t intervene.

They did, however, end up in the market again. Silas groaned.

“What?” Elise asked.

“Why are we here?” Silas questioned, squinting through the sun. It was going to start setting soon. The day was breezing by. How long had he been getting fitted? Surely it couldn’t have taken as long as it appeared. 

“We’re wasting time!” Elise was entirely too honest with that answer. 

“Okay?” Silas was confused. “Why?”

“It’s a surprise!”

Silas didn’t get a chance to press more. She dragged him to different vendors. Some merchants recognized Silas. The princess was hooded so they couldn’t see her face. Some thought she might have been his younger sister, others his future wife. Silas quickly denied both accusations but Elise paid it no mind. She was entirely enthralled by the different wares. The knight wasn’t quite sure whose birthday it was. Her's or his. Either way, Silas didn’t mind. The princess was entertaining in her own right and good company. She brought a smile to his face and really Silas wouldn’t bother asking for more.

“Ooh, ooh!” Elise perked up suddenly. “It’s almost time. We have to hurry back Silas!”

“Ah, oh, okay! Okay! Don’t pull!” Silas yelped as they made their way through the crowded market. 

Maybe Elise had just a little _too_ much energy for him. 

She pushed him into his room where he found his new outfit sitting on his bed delivered just like the seamstress said it would. 

“Change and be downstairs in thirty!” Elise ordered. The door shut. 

Silas stared puzzled at it. He did as he was told though. Slowly, he began to dress in his new outfit. It still didn’t quite suit him he thought. Sighing, he began to make his way downstairs as he realized how much time had passed. 

“Wow, Silas!”

“Well, that’s a look you should definitely keep.”

Silas blinked and looked up. Camilla and Elise were both beaming at him evidently pleased with his outfit.

“Well, I heard it was thanks to you two that I look like this,” Silas smiled. “So thank you. Even if I don’t know what it’s for.”

Camilla chuckled, “You’ll find out soon enough.” She continued to look him up and down. “ _He’ll_ definitely like this.” 

“He?” Then realization dawned on him and he flushed a deep scarlet, “Oh, you mean Lord Xander…”

“Wow, how many shades of red can you go, Silas?” Elise whistles. “Just call him Xander when you see him, okay Silas? It’ll make him feel better.”

“I, I’ll try,” Silas swallowed. 

Silently, Silas followed them. He looked around trying to pinpoint where they were going. Where they ended up going was one of the smaller, yet still somehow huge, ballrooms. Just made a statement about how big the castle was. He vaguely recalled there being a smaller party hosted here when he was younger. Something exclusive that the siblings had held to keep their parents and others from finding out about it. 

“Alright, stop!” Elise exclaimed. “You wait out here with big sister. I’m going to check in here for a second. No peeking!” She darted in quickly before Silas could open his mouth.

Camilla winked at him, “She’s been keeping you busy, hm?”

Silas laughed, “Yeah. Definitely. Really caught me off guard with the fitting though. I never did finish my letter to Corrin…”

“Ah, well,” Camilla smiled. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it.” She must’ve gotten some sort of secret signal that Silas missed because she began to open the door.

“Am I, ah, allowed in Lady Camilla?” Silas asked a tad nervous. She nodded and let him walk in first. He did so, mindful of her feet and slowly crept inside. The room was dark much to his chagrin and he really didn’t feel like being scared by—

“ _Surprise_!” 

Silas jumped up slightly when the lights came on and people jumped at him as well. His eyes widened at the sight before him. 

A lot of people were here. A lot of people he wasn’t expecting to see. In one corner, there were the Hoshidan royal siblings waving with bright smiles looking much recovered after the war. A bunch of their former Hoshidan allies was also standing there with party poppers he assumed Elise gave them. Then, of course, their Nohrian friends were standing on the other side. Leo and Niles standing at the front with the notable absence of some retainers. Corrin was standing in the middle of the room alongside Xander.

“Happy birthday Silas,” they all said. 

“Ah,” Silas was too surprised to form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. He flushed in embarrassment. “Gods,” he said after a moment. He really hoped he wouldn’t cry, “Thank you, everyone. Wow…” 

Corrin ran over to him and gave him a hug, “I missed you, Silas. You look like you’re doing well for yourself. This outfit is really nice.”

“Agreed,” said someone in the corner. Silas believed it to be Niles with the tone. Too seductive to be anyone else. 

Awkwardly, he laughed, “Gee, I… It was all Princess Elise and Princess Camilla really… You guys really didn’t have to do this for me…”

“Of course we did,” Ryoma said walking over. “You’ve been a great friend to all of us Silas. You _deserve_ a little something from all of us.” 

“I really—”

“Silas,” Xander called out with a patient, soft smile. He made his way over. “It’s okay to accept this. We wanted to.”

“Thank you… really,” Silas wiped a tear that threatened to fall. “You guys are really the best.” 

"I planned this!" Elise beamed taking pride in her work.

Corrin and the others laughed. Elise hugged him followed by Camilla and he thought he might suffocate. It was fine though. At the same time, it reminded him of home. Safe. Warm. Happy. Something that’s taken him a while to get used to. Moving into the castle was a strange thing for him. At first, he felt like a stranger. Severely out of place as he was just castle knight, yet after being tugged around by Elise, being hugged constantly by Camilla, and getting to see Xander more often, it became normal. 

“I think… I think I could get used to this,” he muttered softly.

“Yeah?” Xander asked by his side. They had gone outside to the balcony. They watched the festivities and Silas smiled fondly. “Then why aren’t you inside with the rest? It is your party.”

Silas chuckled a little, “No, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to these parties.” Xander laughed softly. “I meant… this family. You and the royal siblings. Living here. I could get used to this. It wasn't my plan... but I could.”

When Xander didn’t respond immediately, Silas wondered if he crossed a line. Tentatively, he let his gaze wander to Xander, but the prince was staring at him with soft fondness. 

“That makes me happy,” Xander confessed. “I was worried at first, that you might’ve chosen to return to your home again sometime within the forthcoming months. I don’t really want you too far from me.” Silas’s face reddened. He could feel the heat filling his cheeks, crawling up his neck relentlessly. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s not home yet,” Silas admitted. “But it’s starting to become it. The people, Elise, Camilla, Leo, the retainers, _you_.” He emphasized the last word staring at Xander, “You all are my home. You all are the closest I’ve had to family, since… well, you know.” He worried his lip. Any harder and he knew that his lip would begin to bleed. It was a bad habit of his. Silas stopped when he felt Xander’s thumb brush against it gently.

“Don’t,” he warned before planting the softest of kisses against it easing the sting from where he was biting it. Then he paused, cupping Silas’s face in his hands staring intently before his gaze softens once more and a slight look of awe. The knight, for once, got to see the slight flush on Xander’s cheeks that made him melt a little. “You look amazing tonight, I don’t know if I’ve told you that.”

“You might’ve once or twice. I was informed that you chose the colors though, so I guess I have you to thank,” Silas whispered in response as if speaking louder would break this moment. “You do as well. As always.” 

Instead of words, Silas felt Xander’s lips press against his once more in another kiss. This one was more passionate, more urging. Silas took one of Xander’s hands in his own. They pulled apart briefly, and Silas stared into Xander’s crimson eyes. Before him was his whole world, everything Silas had wanted for years and hoped he wouldn’t lose it before he had a chance to really call it _his_. Again, their lips connect and Silas wrapped one of his hands around the taller man’s neck and ran his fingers gently through his golden locks. Silas’s breath hitched when Xander pulled him closer, arms tight around Silas’s waist, and the prince took this advantage to deepen the kiss. The knight melted in his arms. Only parting because they both need air. 

They rested their foreheads together.

Silas really did love this man. More than anything. 

“I love you,” Silas murmured. It wasn’t the first time he had said it, but it was the first time he had said it with so much confidence and weight.

“I love you too,” Xander kissed Silas’s forehead. “I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to show it.”

“I’m no better, milord,” Silas confessed.

“Xander,” the prince insisted. “If we’re to do this, you have to call me Xander.”

Silas chuckled against his shoulder, “Xander.”

The fond smile returned to Xander’s face. He turned to look at the party.

“I guess the man of the night should return to the festivities,” Xander began. “As much as I’d love to keep you to myself, there are others that came a ways to see you.”

Silas lowered his hand to fall into Xander’s and the prince took it with a firm squeeze. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Technically, post Perdu if I consider it connected. It takes elements from the story which is why I've put it in the series. But there may be certain elements that are different from when Perdu finishes since it's not, well, finished.
> 
> A lot of fluff. And I love writing Elise. She's so fun. And in these other stories I can actually write romance between Silas and Xander because Perdu is a slug of a slow-burn y'all. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Please leave comments and kudos! Much appreciated!


End file.
